kurokonobasukefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Tetsuya Kuroko
|Kanji=黒子 テツヤ |Rōmaji=Kuroko Tetsuya |Spitzname=Tetsu (Aomine), Tetsu-kun (Momoi), Kuroko-cchi (Kise), Kuro-chin (Murasakibara) |Geschlecht=Männlich |Alter=16 |Geburtstag=31. Januar |Sternzeichen=Wassermann |Haarfarbe=hellblau |Augenfarbe=hellblau |Größe=168 cm (Seirin) 155 cm (Teikō) |Gewicht=57 kg |Blutgruppe=A |Verwandtschaft= |Beruf=Schüler |Team=Teikō Junior High (früher) Seirin High Team Vorpal Swords |Position=? |Talent=Misdirection Tap Pass Cyclone Pass Ignite Pass Ignite Pass Kai Vanishing Drive Misdirection Overflow Phantom Shot |Manga=Kapitel 1 |Anime=Folge 1 |Synchronsprecher/Vomic=Ami Koshimizu |Synchronsprecher/Anime=Kenshō Ono }} Tetsuya Kuroko (黒子 テツヤ, Kuroko Tetsuya) ist der Hauptcharakter des Manga und Anime Kuroko no Basuke. Er war der sechste Mann und "Phantomspieler" der Generation der Wunder. Kuroko hat sich auf Irreführung und Pässe spezialisiert und spielt derzeit als Stammspieler für Seirin, mit dem Ziel, das Team und Taiga Kagami zu den besten Spielern Japans zu machen. Aussehen Kuroko ist sehr klein und schwach gebaut für einen Basketballspieler, weswegen er hauptsächlich als Passspieler agiert. Er hat hellblaues Haar, welches nach links gekämmt ist und blaue Augen, die zunächst ausdruckslos erscheinen. Seine Haut ist ziemlich blass. Er trägt das schwarz-weiß-rote Seirin-Trikot mit der Nr. 11. Sein Markenzeichen sind je ein Schweißband an jedem Handgelenk, die für ihn eine große symbolische Bedeutung haben. Seine Basketballschuhe sind weiß mit einem blauen Streifen. In der Mittelschule trug er das Trikot mit der Nr. 15, welches er auch manchmal im Training trug. Als er in der Mittelschule neu in den Basketballclub kam, trug er das Trikot Nr. 8 und Nr. 16 als er noch in der 2.Gruppe spielte. thumb|left|Kuroko am Morgen Außerhalb des Trainings oder den Spielen, trägt er seine Schuluniform, die standardmäßige japanische gakuran. Die schwarze Jacke ist langärmlig und hat einen Stehkragen, welcher bis zum Kinn geht. Sie hat blauen Besatz an den Ärmeln und senkrecht in der Mitte. Außerdem trägt er dazu eine normale schwarze Hose. Frühmorgens sind Kurokos Haare dermaßen zerzaust, dass sein Anblick seinen Mitspieler und Freund Taiga Kagami bisweilen erschreckt. Charakter Kuroko ist ein stiller und zurückhaltender Mensch. Er ist ausgesprochen unauffällig, eine Eigenschaft, die sich gut mit seiner Irreführung kombinieren lässt: Oft bemerken Menschen ihn selbst dann nicht, wenn er direkt vor ihnen steht. Er arbeitet immer sehr hart und stellt die Bedürfnisse des Teams stets über seine eigenen und zeigt viel Respekt gegenüber seinen Teamkameraden. Beziehungen 'Taiga Kagami' Kagami und seine Spielweise erinnern Kuroko stets an Daiki Aomine, als er noch auf der Teikō Junior High war. Die beiden freunden sich nach dem Eintritt auf die Seirin High schnell an. Trotz gelegentlicher Streits sind sie ein gutes Team, dass sich blind aufeinander verlässt. 'Ryōta Kise' Für Kise ist Kuroko eine Art Mentor, da er für Kise "zuständig" war, als dieser dem Basketball-Club der Teikō Junior High anschloss. Auch hält Kise sich für einen sehr guten Freund von Kuroko, was dieser jedoch nicht bejahen konnte. Für Kuroko ist Kise ein Rivale. 'Shintarō Midorima' Midorima scheint sich nicht gut mit Kuroko zu verstehen, da er die Entscheidung, dass Kuroko bei einem Team mitspielt, das nicht "für sein Talent" geeignet ist, kritisiert. Dennoch respektiert Midorima ihn. 'Daiki Aomine' Aomine bezeichnet sich als Kurokos "früheres Licht". Auf der Mittelschule waren sie gut befreundet, als Aomine jedoch zu stark für seine Altersklasse wurde, wandte er sich vom Team und von Kuroko ab. Dennoch gibt Kuroko ihn nicht auf und versucht, ihn durch eine Niederlage zum Umdenken zu bewegen. Nach dem Sieg gegen Aomines Tōō Academy wurde ihr Verhältnis wieder besser und Aomine half ihm sogar, eine eigene Wurftechnik zu entwickeln. 'Satsuki Momoi' Nachdem er ihr einen Eisstiel mit einem Lotterie-Gewinnerlos schenkte, verliebte sich Momoi Hals über Kopf in den stillen Kuroko. Seitdem versteht sie sich als seine Freundin. Dennoch versucht sie keinesfalls, ihn in den Spielen gegen ihre Schule, die Tōō Academy, gewinnen zu lassen, sondern gibt ihr Bestes, um ihrem Team zum Sieg zu verhelfen. 'Atsushi Murasakibara' Eigentlich kommen die beiden gut miteinander aus, doch wenn es um Basketball geht, haben sie völlig verschiedene Ansichten. So findet Murasakibara, dass ein Spieler ohne Talent gar nicht erst zu spielen beginnen sollte, während Kuroko - selbst ohne Talent - der Meinung ist, dass jeder, der Basketball liebt, unabhängig von seinem Talent spielen sollte. Oft gab es deshalb auf der Teikō Junior High Streit zwischen den beiden. 'Seijūrō Akashi' Akashi ist derjenige, der Kurokos Talent erkannt hat. Er gab ihm während der Mittelschule immer wieder Tipps, seine Fähigkeiten zu verbessern. Kuroko schätzt den "alten" Akashi sehr und freute sich nach dem Sieg Seirins gegen die Rakuzan High so über Akashis Glückwunsch und Kampfansage, dass er zu weinen anfing. 'Shigehiro Ogiwara' Trivia *Im Fanbuch CHARACTERS BIBLE kann man ein früheres Konzept von Kuroko sehen. Es hat sich nicht viel an seiner Erscheinung geändert, obwohl er damals weniger düster und unsichtbar als im fertigen Konzept scheint. *Bei der ersten Beliebtheitsumfrage kam Kuroko auf Platz 1, mit 2625 Stimmen. Er gewann auch die zweite Umfrage, diesmal mit 2242 Stimmen. *Sein Nachname Kuroko ist ein japanischer Eigenbegriff. Er bedeutet "Bühnenarbeiter" im japanischen Theater. Die Bühnenarbeiter haben die Rollen der Tiere, Puppen, Objekten, etc ... dargestellt nur durch die Hände eines regulären Schauspielers. Aber man kann nur die Hände sehen, der eigentliche Schauspieler ist komplett schwarz gekleidet und soll "unsichtbar" sein. Dies ist ein deutlicher Hinweis auf Kurokos Spielstil. *Das Kanji 黒 (Kuro) in seinem Namen bedeutet schwarz, es deutet sein Dasein als Kagamis "Schatten" an. *Den Ball mit der Faust schlagen ist ein Verstoß gegen die Regeln. Kuroko tat dies um den Ball zu beschleunigen und um sein Ignite Pass zu zeigen. Als er das zweite Mal den Ignite Pass verwendete, schlug er den Ball mit der flachen Hand. Der Ignite Pass Kai wird auch mit der flachen Hand in Kapitel 78, Seite 6 gezeigt. *Seine besten Fächer in Geisteswissenschaft sind Geschichte und Geographie. *Kuroko ist ein Mitglied der Bibliothekskommission der Schule. *Die meisten Charaktere nennen ihn Kuroko, welches sein Nachname ist, und manchmal auch mit dem Suffix -kun. Es gibt wenige Ausnahmen wie: Aomine (Tetsu), Kise (Kurokocchi), Momoi (Tetsu-kun), Murasakibara (Kuro-chin) und Akashi (Tetsuya). *Nachdem CHARACTERS BIBLE: **Kurokos Art von Mädchen, wäre ein liebenswürdige Person. **Hätte Kuroko einen alternativen Beruf, wäre er Kindergärtner. **Sein Lieblingsessen ist Vanille Shake. **Sein Hobby ist Lesen (vor allem Literatur Werke und menschliche Beobachtungen). **Seine Spezialität sind leichte Zaubertricks. **Er ist sehr geschickt im Werken. *Nachdem KUROFES: **Der Spieler Kuroko hat sein Auge auf Ogiwara. **Es war geplannt, dass Akashi und Kuroko Geschwister sein bis Fujimaki die Idee abbrach. Wegen ihrer ähnlichen Frisur sehen sie aus, als wären sie verwandt. *Kurokos Irreführung könnte als Unterhaltung dienen, während er beispielsweise bei einem Zaubertrick verschwindet. *Kurokos Schüler ID Nummer ist 102153. *Kurokos Haare nach dem Schlafen erschrecken bestimmte Charaktere. "Kämm deine Haare!" kommt es von seinen Mitspieler. Es gab auch Super Saiyajin Witze über seine Haare. *In ein Frage&Antworten Abschnitt aus dem Manga, stellt sich heraus, dass: **Kuroko 155cm groß war, als er Teiko beitritt. **Kuroko lebt mit seinem Vater, seiner Mutter und seiner Großmutter. **Seine besten Fächer sind Klassisches Japanisch und Modernes Japanisch. **Er mag keine Cola, weil er keine Getränke trinken kann, die Kohlensäure enthalten. **Er hat das Aussehen von seiner Mutter geerbt und die Eigenschaften von seinem Vater. *Es wird selten gesehen, dass Kuroko ein Korb wirft. Sein erster Korb war in Kapitel 145. Kurokos erster Korb in einem offizielen Spiel war im Winter Cup Viertelfinale gegen Yosen High. *Kuroko hat die Angewohnheit sein Schweißband bevor ein Spiel beginnt anzuziehen. *Während seiner Zeit in Teiko, hatte Kuroko eine perfekte Anwesenheit. *Seine Technik 'Irreführung' wurde vom Buch "The Art of Manipulation the Gaze" inspiriert und entwickelt wegen seiner einzigartigen Beobachtungsgabe. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Spieler Kategorie:Teikō Junior High Kategorie:Seirin Kategorie:Seirin High Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Erstklässler Kategorie:Vorpal Swords